One or more subsurface safety valves are commonly installed as part of the tubing string within oil and gas wells to protect against unwanted communication of high pressure and high temperature formation fluids to the surface. These subsurface safety valves are designed to shut in production from the formation in response to a variety of abnormal and potentially dangerous conditions.
As these subsurface safety valves are built into the tubing string, these valves are typically referred to as tubing retrievable safety valves (“TRSV”). TRSVs are normally operated by hydraulic fluid pressure which is typically controlled at the surface and transmitted to the TRSV via a hydraulic fluid line. Hydraulic fluid pressure must be applied to the TRSV to place the TRSV in the open position. When hydraulic fluid pressure is lost, the TRSV will operate to the closed position to prevent formation fluids from traveling therethrough. As such, TRSVs are fail safe valves.
As TRSVs are often subjected to years of service in severe operating conditions, failure of TRSVs may occur. For example, a TRSV in the closed position may leak. Alternatively, a TRSV in the closed position may not properly open. Because of the potential for disaster in the absence of a properly functioning TRSV, it is vital that the malfunctioning TRSV be promptly replaced or repaired.
As TRSVs are typically incorporated into the tubing string, removal of the tubing string to replace or repair the malfunctioning TRSV is required. As such, the costs associated with replacing or repairing the malfunctioning TRSV is quite high. It has been found, however, that a wireline retrievable safety valve (“WRSV”) may be inserted inside the original TRSV and operated to provide the same safety function as the original TRSV. These insert valves are designed to be lowered into place from the surface via wireline and locked inside the original TRSV. This approach can be a much more efficient and cost-effective alternative to pulling the tubing string to replace or repair the malfunctioning TRSV.
One type of WRSV that can take over the full functionality of the original TRSV requires that the hydraulic fluid from the control system be communicated through the original TRSV to the inserted WRSV. In traditional TRSVs, this communication path for the hydraulic fluid is established through a pre-machined radial bore extending from the hydraulic chamber to the interior of the TRSV. Once a failure in the TRSV has been detected, this communication path is established by first shifting a built-in lock out sleeve within the TRSV to its locked out position and shearing a shear plug that is installed within the radial bore.
It has been found, however, that operating conventional TRSVs to the locked out position and establishing this communication path has several inherent drawbacks. To begin with, the inclusion of such built-in lock out sleeves in each TRSV increases the cost of the TRSV, particularly in light of the fact that the built-in lock out sleeves are not used in the vast majority of installations. In addition, since these built-in lock out sleeves are not operated for extended periods of time, in most cases years, they may become inoperable before their use is required. Also, it has been found, that the communication path of the pre-machined radial bore creates a potential leak path for formation fluids up through the hydraulic control system. As noted above, TRSVs are intended to operate under abnormal well conditions and serve a vital and potentially lifesaving function. Hence, if such an abnormal condition occurred when one TRSV has been locked out, even if other safety valves have closed the tubing string, high pressure formation fluids may travel to the surface through the hydraulic line.
In addition, manufacturing a TRSV with this radial bore requires several high-precision drilling and thread tapping operations in a difficult-to-machine material. Any mistake in the cutting of these features necessitates that the entire upper subassembly of the TRSV be scrapped. The manufacturing of the radial bore also adds considerable expense to the TRSV, while at the same time reducing the overall reliability of the finished product. Additionally, these added expenses add complexity that must be built into every installed TRSV, while it will only be put to use in some small fraction thereof.
Attempts have been made to overcome these problems. For example, attempts have been made to communicate hydraulic control to a WRSV through a TRSV using a radial cutting tool to create a fluid passageway from an annular hydraulic chamber in the TRSV to the interior of the TRSV such that hydraulic control may be communicated to the insert WRSV. It has been found, however, that such radial cutting tools are not suitable for creating a fluid passageway from the non annular hydraulic chamber of a rod piston operated TRSVS.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an apparatus and method for establishing a communication path for hydraulic fluid to a WRSV from a failed rod piston operated TRSV. A need has also arisen for such an apparatus and method that do not require a built-in lock out sleeve in the rod piston operated TRSV. Further, a need has arisen for such an apparatus and method that do not require the rod piston operated TRSV to have a pre-machined radial bore that creates the potential for formation fluids to travel up through the hydraulic control line.